Harry Potter and the Stone that broke
by Evo-Kun
Summary: Shining yellow light burst out from point of impact and swallows up the 'boy-who-lived' and both stone and boy vanishes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harry Potter or any other universe I will be borrowing from if I continue this. This will be the only disclaimer I make.

We find our self, deep beneath a school in Scotland watching Harry Potter getting dragged in front the mirror of Erised watching as his reflection picks the sorcerer's stone from his pocket and puts it back like its their little secret. Bewildered that he feels the weight now in his own pocket he tries to lie his way through what he has seen and what is now in his pocket from Quirrell as he backs away but trips and the sound of stone to stone reflects around the room from an awkward landing.

In rage Voldemort whose face is sticking from the back of Quirrell's head yells out "Kill the boy!".

Like all wizards who has ever been thought magic, their first response to a problem is to wave their wand at it and it goes away. At Voldemort's command Quirrell draws his wand from his sleeve and shouts out "Avada Kadavra!"

Green light flashes from the wand racing towards the prone Harry Potter holding the stone in his right hand. And like all normal human beings, first response to a threat going towards you is to protect your upper body and face. So, with his hands crossed with his right over his left the stone just happened to be right in the path of the killing curse going for his head.

At impact something unexpected happened.

Shining yellow light burst out from point of impact and swallows up the 'boy-who-lived' and both stone and boy vanishes and Quirrell-Mort is left standing there surprised by his own actions and left there wondering. What the hell just happened?!

Author note:

This came to me and I felt like writing it out and see what response I would get. I have an idea what I want to do. But I will be a while until I can flesh it out and make it into a story I actually feel like showing so this you could say is a preview of what my imagination can do with a world or world's he watched countless times or read so many fanfictions about that most of it is stuck and some great ideas and inspiration has just been lying around waiting to be used.

If you the reader feel like taking this start and making something out of it. Pm me and let me know because I would love to read what my idea sparks your imagination into creating :D


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like I got engulfed by the sun. then darkness. nothing was up, nothing was down. It feels like I'm just floating, going nowhere. I try to feel around but all I feel is nothing. I try to check over myself, but I can't feel myself touching anything.

It feels like an eternity before I finally feel a sensation. Like a pull on my subconscious. I hear a voice begging for a miracle, to save her precious daughter. I feel her urgency, her desperation, her hopelessness.

I see images flashing thru my mind. A cottage on a hill, surrounded by fences and pastures. The smell of manure and fresh grass is overwhelming. A little girl playing with the newborn lambs running thru the fields.

A proud father watching over her and the flock of sheep. The girl getting sick, her temperature rising and a terrible cough and fever. It seems never ending. The father running to the closest village in search for help.

Mother worried sick as she keeps trying to cool her down with wet water rags and feeding her soup when she can.

Father has been gone for 2 days and hasn't returned and the girl is deathly pale and her breathing is slowing into slow labored pants for air.

And as I look upon this all I can think is poor girl and reach out a hand and stroke her cheek. As I touch her, I feel something I can't quite explain… it's like I feel everything that makes her who she is.

The beat of her heart, the oxygen her lungs breath. The underdeveloped core in her chest working overtime against the disease. Her soul worried for her mom and dad, just wanting to get well so they don't have to worry anymore.

And all I can think of to do is say you will as I just continue gently stroking her hair willing her to get better with my thoughts since I can't be here. It got to be a dream, right?

But as I continue my ministrations, I feel her core getting stronger. Its starting to fight back the disease. And I force my will even harder and she starts to glow with a yellow light just as the light that engulfed me.

Her mother sits by the bed with her hands over her mouth looking shocked by what's happening. But I don't stop stroking the child's hair, willing with all my might for her to get better.

And when I feel no trace of the disease anymore, I stop stroking her hair. Her complexion has gone back to a healthy pink and her breathing is slow and normal, and I feel relieved. And just as fast as it happened, I get pulled back into the darkness…

And I let it, feeling exhausted and just wanting to sleep…

Author note:

Thanks for all your support! I'm giving you a glimpse of what I have thought of doing but I don't know if my idea will work out in the end but it's what I had planned for it originally. I know that the chapters are short and that is more because I write it as I get an inspiration of what to happen next. I make no promises to follow cannon. And I will eventually get to what's happening at Hogwarts. Just be patient with me 😊 Best regards Evo-Kun


End file.
